


Just tonight

by achtundzwanzig



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achtundzwanzig/pseuds/achtundzwanzig
Summary: 联文作品。一夜情的故事，开放性结局。
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Just tonight

夏之光最近可谓是流年不利。  
谈了五年的男朋友对他说我们分手吧。  
溜了他两年的老板和他说总部空降了一个主管。  
现在是周三晚上七点钟，距离夏之光翘班已经有三个小时了。  
现在他坐在酒吧里，点了一杯酒。有多久没有享受过这样空闲的时间了？自打毕业进公司之后，他就开始996，也没有几个完完整整不受打扰的周日。夏之光的人生追求不是这样的，他心里向往的还得是年入百万迎娶白富美走上人生巅峰。但是现在，老婆没了，升职加薪也没了。  
忽然电话响了，是陆思恒的。陆思恒和夏之光一样是个被经理遛了多年的倒霉蛋（这仅仅是夏之光单方面这么想，其实陆思恒并不很care这份工作）。在夏之光眼中，两人臭味相投，经常一起加班一起high，还一起被经理遛。  
夏之光接起电话，陆思恒的声音直冲天灵盖，“我们在大岛饭店216，给你准备了个惊喜，你快点来！”陆思恒总是这样，就算听到了难过的消息，登时难过一下，过一会儿就又和没事人儿似的组织party放松心情，夏之光心想。  
夏之光叹了口气，把剩下的酒全部倒入口中。这酒有一点呛人，嗯，就一点，不过应该没事，他夏铁钢可是千杯不倒的海量。打击人地说，夏之光的酒量其实一般般，平时一杯酒没问题，但是这会儿他心情郁结又加上空腹饮酒，怕是要上头了。  
夜晚大岛市最热闹的地方就在滨河东路，年轻的男男女女，穿着时髦，打扮讲究，来往之间，脂粉香水烟草酒精混杂在一起。夏之光就站在他们中间，一个人呆呆地杵着，等着他的嘟嘟打车。期间也没少有垂涎夏之光长相的红男绿女给夏之光发出讯号，或者更直接一点的，投怀送抱。  
车终于来了，夏之光推开怀里黏着的姑娘，钻进出租车，怀里甜腻的香水味还没散去，夏之光就发现他的衬衫里被塞了一张纸巾。纸巾是夏之光刚才坐过的酒吧里的，揉的有些皱了，纸巾上是姑娘用口红写的电话号码。夏之光把纸巾叠好放在裤兜里，留下联系方式的人应该是想了好久，只是这份心意，夏之光不想要，也不敢要。他刚被男朋友甩了，不想过早地陷入另一个情感的泥潭，怎么地，也得先享受几天单身生活吧。他可惜的揩了揩自己的白衬衫，500块钱买的，第一天上身，就被口红蹭花了。  
六月份的大岛市晚上的空气闷热又潮湿，夏之光被车里的空气熏得难受，本想开个窗透透气，结果扑面而来的空气比车里的温度更高。夏之光被搞得头晕脑胀。  
幸好车程不长，很快就到了，夏之光扫了好几次二维码才扫上。付了车钱后，夏之光推开车门，带着歪歪斜斜的脚步，直往大岛饭店去了。夏之光推开大岛饭店的大门，一股冷风扑面而来，他觉得自己的脸像是浸到了冰水里，又忽地被拿了出来。他找到电梯门，低下头眯着眼寻找，然后坚定地摁下一个六。他喃喃念叨着，大岛饭店612，612大岛饭店。  
陆思恒还真是舍得啊，夏之光心想，他靠在电梯的一边，摸着金属扶手的花纹，看着电梯吊顶的装饰。  
叮，电梯很快就到了六楼。夏之光支起身子，右手一推摇摇晃晃地把自己推出了电梯门。夏之光很快就找到了612，他敲敲门，按按铃，琢磨着怎么样才能快点打开门。他觉得自己有些醉了。幸好里面的人很快就来了，surprise!夏之光张开双臂，给了来人一个拥抱，笑的又甜又傻。

焉栩嘉没有想到他的新下属会用这种方式招待他。  
他被明升暗降地调到了分公司，举目无亲。今天交接完手头工作之后立刻乘飞机来到大岛市，公寓什么的都没有安排好，只能先在此处落脚。他以太累了，吃过了为理由拒绝了分公司总经理的晚餐邀请，但是对方十分热情，非要请他吃当地的特色烤鸭。无奈之下，双方各退一步，分公司总经理说给他点了一只烤鸭的外卖。  
真是想不到，他说的烤鸭外卖，竟然是，这样一只闻起来甜蜜蜜，看起来水灵灵的，小鸭子？老头子很会玩啊。

夏之光浑然不知自己被对方当成了出来卖的，还以为对面这个一身正装打扮，长得十分精致的男人就是陆思恒给他准备的surprise，也许，也许是饱暖思淫欲吧。  
夏之光抱住对方，深吸一口气，乌龙茶的香味。这个小少爷的品味真是不错，茶香很适合他，清新又稳重。夏之光的手从对方的背滑倒腰，再到臀，他的手指逐渐张开，从单纯的抚摸，变成揉捏，最后啪地一声拍在了对方的臀上。手感真不错诶，想来平时没少锻炼，他应该是某个会所的头牌少爷吧。这陆思恒，平时不肯请他吃一顿饭，现在还挺大方。害，他夏某人大人有大量，就不和他计较这件事了。只是这个小少爷看着还有点小啊。夏之光心里开始安慰自己，没事没事，十六岁以后靠自己的收入养活自己的就是完全民事行为能力人了，不犯法不犯法。  
夏之光松开手径自走进房倒在床上，把自己的衬衫解开一半，却发现这个小少爷还愣在门口一动不动。“喂，你进来啊，别杵那儿，和哥哥一起来放松一下~”

焉栩嘉游走的神识被小鸭子带波浪的尾音给勾了回来，现在出来卖的，都这么直接的吗？  
他走到床尾居高临下地看着半躺在床上衣裳半解的小鸭子，感情挺复杂。他的喜好就这么明显吗？连分公司的那帮老头子都知道了？  
床上的人非常符合焉栩嘉的审美，艳而不俗，妖而不骚。既然人都已经送到床上来了，再装正人君子也不是他的风格。合着，解解闷儿呗。

夏之光没想到的是这个小少爷如此敬业，二话没说就开始脱衣服，顿时西服与衬衫齐飞，西裤共领带一色。夏之光很快就被按在了床上。  
两人的下身只隔了两层薄薄的布料，只蹭两下双方便都起了兴致。对方的吻从唇角深入，夏之光一边用舌尖挑逗着他，一边扯下自己的白衬衫露出锁骨和肩膀。

焉栩嘉被他勾的失神，这个鸭子是卖过多少次才这么熟练？他把手伸进夏之光的内裤， 一手握住对方的老二，开始套弄。  
夏之光被他的手活儿伺候地舒爽，两眼泪汪汪地扬起脖子，两人唇齿分离拉出一道银丝。夏之光嗔怪道，“好弟弟，轻点儿，唔，嗯，你的手还真不错，啊，哥哥快不行了。”

焉栩嘉看他那放浪的模样，觉得他像极了童话故事里吃人的妖精，也孟浪地回了一句，“你尝尝我的鸡巴，更不错。”说着另一只手就开始开拓对方的后穴，没几分钟，原本僵硬的后穴就被按地松软。身下的人也满脸春色，眼下的两颗泪痣被汗和泪浸地亮晶晶水盈盈。  
身下的人忽然哎呦地浪叫了一声，想是碰到痒处了，焉栩嘉只觉得他的心肝儿像是被小猫爪子轻轻地挠了一下。差不多了，该上正餐了。  
焉栩嘉抬起夏之光的小腿，把自己的老二送进对方的体内。夏之光躺着看不见身下的情形，焉栩嘉却是看的一清二楚的。夏之光的臀部又白又软，只臀尖一处被焉栩嘉揉的微红，但他的阳具的颜色却是深得多，这一深一浅的对比着，反差极其明显。焉栩嘉的脑子里只剩下了情色二字。  
他们像是脱离文明社会，倒退回原始部落的兽人，为情欲驱使，不停地重复着交合的动作。房间里除了撞击声还有焉栩嘉的呼气声，夏之光略带哭腔的呻吟。上下两人都觉得双方的业务能力真是行业顶尖，从来没有这么爽过，仿佛两人天生合该在一起，一起上床，一起做爱。

夏之光一夜好眠，醒的也早。他摸了摸身旁小少爷的脸，不由感叹，果然是年轻体力好。不过这样的晚上，一次就够了，发泄一次，明天还得回归生活。陆思恒点的人，虽然应该付了钱，但是夏之光还是决定给他多付点小费，可是摸遍全身发现自己只有两百块现金，希望他不嫌少吧。  
等夏之光要用手机打车时，才发现他有99+的未读消息，其中数陆思恒的最多。216，612。夏之光忽然发现自己可能白嫖了这个小少爷。  
一滴精，十滴血，200块钱，够他补身子吗？

焉栩嘉起来的时候发现身边的人早已走了，只留下床上一个浅浅的人形印子证明昨晚的痕迹。他也没有过多留恋，欢场相逢，钱给到位就好了。不过这个小鸭子味道还真不错。  
等焉栩嘉从楼下二楼吃完早点回来时，发现房间门旁放着一个丑团的外卖盒子。他拎起来一看，赫然印着，廿师傅脆皮鸭六个字。旁边的小纸条上还写着，请小焉总品尝云云的话。  
合着这才是那老头子给点的外卖？


End file.
